Nights
by AnimeFreakPerson
Summary: Nights aboard the Going Merry are peaceful, aren't they?


A/N: I think this takes place before Drum Island. The crew consists of Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Vivi.  
  
Warnings: No real point in this fic. I just wrote it for my- I mean, your amusement.   
  
Pairings: Whatever you see. No implied pairings.  
  
_ "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."-Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp),  
Pirates of the Caribbean_  
  
Nami stirred. She blinked groggily and emitted a low groan. A hand slipped out from under the covers and fumbled with the alarm clock that presently said 2:00 A.M. Slipping on her furry slippers and a light purple robe, she shuffled her way to the kitchen. A cup of hot, steamy tea wouldn't hurt, now would it?  
  
The navigator carefully poured the tea into a mug that she had found laying about. Nami sat down in her usual spot at the dining table and stared at the ceiling.  
  
_What would it be like if the rest were here?_  
  
Nami imagined a cluttered scene. Zoro and Sanji bickering over something that no one really cared about, Usopp spouting a fantastical tale that had Chopper enchanted, Luffy raiding the kitchen for extra meat, and Vivi and herself talking girl talk, oblivious to their surroundings.  
  
Nami sipped her tea and set the mug down.  
  
_I wish everyone was here. I hate being by myself.  
_  
Memories of being trapped in a room, doing something she loved for someone she hated, flooded her mind. Memories of Luffy trusting her with his most precious item pushed unwanted scenes away. Memories of the crew, going about, doing whatever they normally did also filled her mind.  
  
The girl smiled and finished off her tea with a dramatic sigh. She dropped the mug into the sink on her way out and strolled out to the deck. Whose watch was it? If she remembered correctly, it was... Zoro.  
  
It was actually Luffy's watch, but knowing Luffy, the captain would: A) doze off, B) forget what he was doing, or C), forget and look for food. So Zoro took over for Luffy.  
  
"What're you doing up?" A gruff voice broke the silence. Nami spun around and stared into the dark. And here she thought she had been completely silent.  
  
"Ah... Couldn't sleep. Guess I'll back to sleep now," said Nami, finishing her comment with a nervous laugh. Sword sheathes clattered as the green haired swordsman stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Do what you like. I'm getting something to drink. Keep watch for me." Zoro ambled past Nami and into the kitchen. _Well, guess I'm not alone anymore._  
  
The moon shone brightly and the waves lapped up against the ship. The red head shivered and pulled her thin robe around her. Suddenly, a smoky scent filled the air and a warm arm was draped around her shoulders. "Sanji?!" Nami squeaked, forgetting the '-kun'. Sanji never even dared to try to touch her, let alone put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Nope, wrong!" A cheerful voice exploded in the poor girl's ear. "Sanji's still asleep. I told Zoro to cook something, but he burnt it." Luffy laughed happily. Nami sighed in relief. So it wasn't the lovesick cook. Then something clicked.  
  
"You told Zoro to **_cook_**?!"  
  
The force of her shriek caused the ship to nearly capsize. Luffy merely dangled off the railing with a confused look.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Luffy asked innocently.  
  
"Did you do something **WRONG**?! That stupid idiot could burn **SALAD**!!" Nami exploded. "Really? Zoro's smarter than I thought, if he can burn salad." Luffy simply replied.  
  
"Smarter than you, anyway," Nami muttered under her breath. She grumbled in frustration and walked into the kitchen to get another cup of tea. And she walked straight into Sanji. Hearts burst from Sanji's eyes at the slight physical contact.  
  
"This is beyond my wildest dreams! Nami-san, walking into me of her own free will!" Sanji exclaimed dreamily. "Sanji-kun?" Nami's voice was dripping sugar-coated honey.  
  
"Yes, Nami-san?"  
  
Nami took a deep breath in order for her long string of insults to come out properly, then decided against it. It wouldn't have any effect, no matter how long or how brutal they were. The navigator sighed. "Never mind. How come you're awake, anyway?" Nami asked, curious.  
  
"Well... Uh... After you, uh, screamed at the captain, I think everyone woke up. You know, because the ship, ah, nearly tipped over," stuttered the blond cook, afraid of hurting his true love's heart. At least, in his point of view she was his true love, his soul mate, the one meant for him, and so on.  
  
"I see," said Nami, and then sweatdropped at the continuous hearts that were floating in the air.  
  
Usopp then stumbled out of the kitchen and yawned groggily. "I-I was a-a-awake the whole t-time. I wasn't sleep-" Another yawn. "-ing. I was actually fighting off a h-huge c-cockroach, so that's why I-I t-took so long to g-get up here."  
  
Nami and Sanji both sweatdropped at the poor and unnecessary excuse and went their separate ways, Nami staying on deck and Sanji to the kitchen, to prevent any more damage to his sanctuary caused by the sleepy swordsman.  
  
Luffy swayed side to side, humming a mysterious tune. Nami had never seen the captain so calm and at peace before, so she took some time to watch the continuous swaying and humming until she snapped out of her reverie and went into the kitchen for a cup of tea or coffee or whatever Sanji could make in a couple minutes. Luffy followed after her, seeking his precious meat.  
  
The redhead came upon this scene: Zoro and Sanji debating the issue of Zoro's capability of burning an iced drink or a salad, Usopp drooling all over the dining table, Sanji occasionally kicking Usopp, and Vivi giggling sleepily at the rivals' antics.  
  
Yes, the nights aboard the Going Merry were _veeeery _peaceful.  
  
A/N: Something I thought up for absolutely no reason and to replace "Friends" which I have deleted out of shame. -- No flames please, unless it's really bad.


End file.
